


Way to Screw the Pooch

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, You Do The Thing, okay look when you get called out specifically on the kinkmeme to do a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Shapeshifter Garrett Hawke happens upon his dear sister Bethany getting familiar with the family mabari, and, well, what kind of brother would he be to deny her what she truly wants?





	Way to Screw the Pooch

Garrett leaned against the doorway to the bedroom he shared with Bethany and Carver, eyes gone half lidded as he looked within. He ground the heel of his hand down on his growing erection before lifting it away, again and again. Not often enough or hard enough to provide any real relief, but enough that he was panting softly through his nose as he watched Bethany twist about beneath the thin sheet covering their bed. He had long since grown familiar with the sounds his baby sister made within the throes of pleasure, but watching her while she was unawares had a different flavor to it, much as it had when he had come home early from work the day before to find her getting pounded into the mattress by his mabari.

To say that he had been surprised would have been an understatement. He hadn’t expected to ever see such a thing, much less to see it being done by his baby sister, or by a baby sister he himself had left sated and slick himself not a few scant hours earlier. This bore consideration. That this consideration had involved his hand, his cock, and committing every detail of the scene to memory for later revisiting was not important. What was important was that Bethany had never given the slightest indication that her interests lay in this direction. Neither had he, to be fair, but then, his own were… somewhat different.

Barkspawn was setting up a racket in the backyard where Garrett had tied him up in preparation for what was about to happen, but judging by the frantic twisting and turning beneath the sheet and by Bethany’s frustrated growls of “Shit. Fuck. Shit fuck,” he was not worried about her hearing him, or of hearing the soft sounds of Garrett letting his natural form melting away, to be replaced by that of a mabari.

Bethany did not turn around as he clambered onto the bed, only kicked the sheet away so that he could heave himself up onto her naked back unencumbered, which was most certainly a good thing. He did not look the least bit like Barkspawn, for one, and for another, he was quite a bit larger than Barkspawn could ever hope to be, in more than one area. He’d figured, if he was going to do this, and he had near instantaneously decided upon that when he saw Bethany’s long legs drifting apart to admit the family dog, then he was going to do it properly.

He was already hard, had been since he’d woken up this morning with the details of his plan already firmly sketched out in his head, and rocked his hips, the head of his cock slipsliding against her folds without quite going in. That was partially deliberate, as he had grown very fond of seeing his sister squirm with frustrated need beneath and atop him over the years, but also because, while this form had quite a few advantages in this area, what it did not have was hands.

Bethany groaned as one failed attempt became ten, twelve, and reached between her legs for him.  He gave a shuddering sigh as her hand closed around him, his hips jerking quite of their own volition, and she murmured to herself in surprise at how large he was. He took the moment to feel a certain smug self satisfaction as guided him into her, and then, Maker. This was. Different. He would never in this life grow tired of the feeling of his little sister’s cunt clenching around him as he bottomed out inside her, nor of her sweet cries as he pulled back until just the head remained inside only to thrust back in hard and fast, but he had also never done either of those things as a dog before.

Every sensation was multiplied. The friction of his cock moving within her was near painful in its intensity, and he whined, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder, only to get a literal faceful of the smell of her. Previously, that had never really been anything he paid attention to, but now, now it was near overwhelming. The smell of her arousal was everywhere, was only increasing as her slick spattered with every push home, and combined with the musky smells of sex that hung in the air, he shivered out a wordless sound that made Bethany moan and push back to meet his next thrust, which just made him focus on the sounds. Her cries, the soft rustle of fabric and creak of the corncob mattress as she clenched her hands in the sheets, all wound together with the slap of his balls on her cunt to make concentrating on maintaining his form more difficult by the second.

He hadn’t anticipated this. Nor had he anticipated the very interesting sensation as a part of his anatomy that he had grown rather confident in his understanding of, on a first name basis if you will, started to expand and swell still further, wringing out a moan from Bethany that was long and low and guttural.

Acting half on memories of what he had witnessed the previous day and half on instinct, Garrett bit down hard on her shoulder as he yanked her back into his next thrust. Her moan broke apart into a keening wail that went straight to his cock. He pulled back as far as his knot would allow and slammed into her, increasing the pace still further.

She was near babbling now, pleas and swears and blasphemies that he was sure she would later be horrified to hear had fallen from her lips but which she now barely seemed to notice in her desperation. He, of course, was inclined not to fulfill those wishes, but there was also something to be said for what the form he assumed wished to do, which was to take her again and again and then again. “Oh shit,” she shuddered out, higher and cracking apart as he used his leverage to push her down and change the angle to one he knew very well was one that made her fall apart entirely, which it did. “Andraste, please, please, I swear by all that is holy if you don’t-”

What she’d been going to say next was intriguing, but not nearly as much as watching her reach beneath herself to start to finger her clit. She bucked back almost at once, shaking words falling from her lips in a tumble, half said and fully heard. She begged him to come, to let her come, asked for him, Garrett, as well as Barkspawn, which was a combination he never thought he would find arousing in quite that combination, but which now made him growl into her skin and shove into her.

His hips were starting to stutter, signaling his release. Too soon, much sooner than he’d have liked, but if living on a farm had taught him one thing, it was that animals had very conveniently short refractory periods. And if he’d ever had any doubts about fucking his baby sister as an animal rather than himself, they were set aside now, as he watched and felt, heard, smelt her fall apart around and beneath him. The knowledge that the cock splitting her wide and open and full was not really his but was a dog’s, that she had fully intended to be a dog’s, was thrilling, was a heady mix of the forbidden and the desperately desired, and he shivered at the thought, his cock leaking within her.

Bethany whined, lowered her head to brace on the elbow of her arm and growled, “If you don’t come in me right this second I am going to reach back there and make you regret it.” And, sure, there had undoubtedly been more than a few more romantic things said in the world, but hearing his soft, quiet, eager to please sister get so pent up with frustration that she got demanding? That eclipsed every other moment by far. Garrett bore down with teeth and claws and cock, burying himself in her hard and fast so that anything else she had been going to say fell apart. She gasped, she wailed, she rocked back to meet his every thrust with an eagerness that sent him right over the edge. He thrust inside her once, twice more before gripping with his teeth and coming deep inside her.

He only gradually became aware, as their breathing returned to normal, that certain things that were balls deep in other people had yet to return to normal size. Oh. Shit. Bethany, however, seemed to not only have anticipated this but looked forward to it, as she settled down onto her bent arms in what looked like a very comfortable position and sighed. It would have been very sweet if there wasn’t a cock inside her at that very moment that was attached to her older brother who was currently wearing the shape of a dog, or if she hadn’t been slowly rocking her hips to inch herself up and down his shaft as much as he could. Garrett whined, and she laughed. “Tired already, boy?” She teased. It came out hoarse and raspy, and the knowledge that he had done that, was still doing it, made his cock twitch within her. Not to full attention, but enough that he was very very interested in the deliberate flex of her cunt around him on the downstroke that had him quivering.

He bit her shoulder again, a reminder of their play, and he grunted as she pushed back insistently on his cock. There was very little more he could do as is, however, but he did have to admit that feeling and watching her bring herself to completion several more times as he was locked within her were very satisfying all on their own.

It was some time after that, uncounted minutes that he spent in near agony as she teased him over and over, prolonging the time they spent locked together, but eventually his knot did soften and slip partway free. A thick stream of cum followed, slicking down her thighs, and the sound of her rubbing them together and humming in satisfaction nearly undid him.

Letting the magic that had maintained his form drop so that he would resume his own appearance came much faster than usual. Maybe it had something to do with wanting to see her face this next time, or maybe it was how she felt around his cock as it shifted and changed within her.  Bethany gave a shriek as she felt his flesh bubbling within and atop her twisted to look behind her. Maker alone knew what she saw in those few seconds before he assumed his normal shape, but he was pretty certain that the expression he wore when his face became his must have been annoying, because after she was done gaping at him, she shrieked his name. Good thing he didn’t have a dog’s hearing anymore.

“Garret! You-”

“Me,” he said agreeably, rolling off her so that she could leap of the bed and had the freedom to move around as she wished. He did have to admit, though, that seeing her skin marked with the obvious attentions of a very interested dog, among other things, was highly distracting.

Her hands rose up to tangle in front of her, the way they always did when she was uncertain, and his stomach flipped over just before she thrust them down. “How long have you- how many times was it you?” She accused. She didn’t sound angry, though, which he took as a good sign.

“Just this once,” he assured her, raising his own hands in a mollifying gesture. “I, ah, saw you entertaining Barkspawn yesterday-”

“Oh, maker…”

“-and I thought, well, why should he get to have all the fun? I’m older.”

“That’s what you say about everything,” she grumbled into her hands.

“Precisely! And, now that we’ve got this practice in-”

“Practice?” Bethany had lifted her face away from her hands, and while she was still flushing, there was no hesitation in the small smile that peeked between her fingers.

“Well, yes. I was thinking, well, if this is what you like, there’s no reason we can’t adjust a few things.”

He grinned at her expression. “I,” he said with dignity, “know far too much about the penises of every animal native to Ferelden, and a few that aren’t.”

“...Garrett.”

“Yes, Bethany.”

“I am going to take a bath now, and when I get out, you are going to be quiet. I don’t want to hear any more talk about the fine details of this.”

“Will that be because I’m a mabari again?”

Bethany sighed, but there was no mistaking the way she was nibbling at her lower lip. “...maybe.”


End file.
